Cooling of aggregates is a well known problem in the art. Some systems and methods of cooling aggregates are known in other industries. Coarse aggregates have been cooled for decades using flooded wet belts. However, no one has come up with a way to eliminate costly screens and eliminate the heat up associated with a dewatering screen.
In the past, cement production facilities and processing plants have used liquid nitrogen to cool cement. Others have used large augers with an associated chilled fluid medium on the exterior of the auger, and pass the cement through the device to cool the cement. There are other ways to cool cement that are known in the art, but all have drawbacks or problems associated therewith.